User blog:Araver/Notice how time apparently flows ...
... but sometimes, just when you least expect it, time just wants to stop. A while ago (it's been a while, 12 years ago I think), we were riding in a minivan toward a small city where a fairly obscure Math contest was held. I was invited as a mere ride-along as I was not formally attending the high-school which was invited there. Yet, I jumped at the opportunity. And I suddenly found myself in a minivan riding along with people I barely knew, save for a long-time friend. Most of the faces were somewhat familiar from regional or national Math contests. Some knew me and I had an unexpected warm welcome, despite the rivalry between our high-schools. Being among the elders in the group (technically, the elder, albeit by a small margin) automatically pushed me towards a Protector role (think Pak, think Larry Niven). Among the faces, I found one looking (staring may be an over-statement although not by much) or at least following me inquisitively. No giggles or anything, just some inquisitive green eyes following me around from time to time. We were never formally introduced because, well, a ten people minivan is not properly equipped for formal introductions. As time flew happily and as the minivan went along towards the destination (4-5 hour journey), I was still undecided on a course of action (think Picard, think Prime Directive). So, I kinda fell asleep in the back of the minivan which acted as a sort of ad-hoc sleeping couch. Yeah, that was pretty lame. But as sleeping must eventually come to an end, I awoke at some point. Some bumps in the road probably helped. Divine intervention? Not really. It was bound to happen, statistically speaking. Have you ever noticed how your senses slowly come together when you awake in strange surroundings? A moving car for example? In any case, I awoke to see the same two green eyes looking at me. Real close. Almost a freeze-frame. Felt like a dream (except I never remember dreams so I can't really tell). It took me a while to see the mouth below was moving. As I noticed the frown forming, with a sudden low-tone boom, my hearing decided to return. Some muffled sounds somehow reached the centers in my brain, adding a weird space-warp effect to the animation in front of me. Still, time appeared to be stopped, as I felt unable to move or react to the scene, nor comprehend what is happening. I was watching an unknown piece, by an unknown author, probably dubbed in a language I had not heard of. The green eyes were there, fixed reference points in a timeless universe. And it was a mysterious timeless universe. The good kind. It took me an eternity to get time flowing again. To comprehend the other person's intentions. To react to them. And I swear the decision of releasing her leg from where it was (trapped under mine) was not a conscious one. Merely a reflex upon partial translation of words and gestures into commands. She of course left abruptly, so we did not actually have a conversation. Except for that part which I don't really remember. It took me a while (counting in this universe were in) to get myself together. And I did. And followed her. And there was more to that story. But not related to this one. I still wish I hadn't gotten time working again on that occasion ... ... when time resumes flowing, one can suddenly hear voices again. And silence. But time stubbornly never flows back where it has once been. And some things just fit better in mysterious timeless universes. Category:Blog posts